Mordragen
Modragen Modragen - Pamiętajcie panowie,to jest lekka misja! Mordrag rozejrzał się po transporterze. Wszędzie trupy, martwe zimne trupy. On wie,że to nie będzie lekka misja. Wszyscy to wiedzą. Wszyscy są trupami. - Mordrag! Coś taki markotny? Masz, może to ci poprawi humor. Przyjął papierosa. Wie, że to mu nie pomoże.Myśli. Nie wie, czemu wstąpił do Gwardii Imperialnej.Może chciał uciec przed obowiązkami, prawami, rygorem jego planety-roju większym od wojskowej dyscypliny. Teraz za tym wszystkim tęskni. Chce do tego wszystkiego wrócić! - Przygotować się!! Wstaje. Ściska broń w rękach. Nakłada hełm zdobiony kreskami, które oznaczały ofiary jego prawowitego właściciela. - Pamiętajcie! Naszym celem jest wzgórze Haaran! Po otwarciu włazu natychmiast znaleźć osłonę! Następnie przegrupować się przy mnie lub przy Awarze! Ewentualnie przy Mordragu! -20 sekund! Mordrag ściska broń. Odczuwa mieszankę złości i przerażenia. -10 sekund! Upiorna cisza przerywana uderzeniami pocisków w pancerz transportera była nie do zniesienia. 5 sekund! Błagam, niech to się skończy! Właz się otworzył Widok był straszny: Pierwszych ośmiu ludzi po prostu rozprysnęło się, obryzgując krwią i fragmentami tkanek wszystko wokół. -Znaleźć osłonę! - Krzyczał dowódca Mordrag rozpaczliwie próbował wydostać się z chimery (transporteru), CKM robił rzeźnię. Wybiegł wraz z dwoma innymi żołnierzami, z których głowa jednego w mgnieniu oka znikła, zostawiając zamiast jej fontannę krwi. Skoczył do leju po bombie. Poczuł się odrobinę bezpieczny. Z drugiego żołnierza zostałą tylko kałuża krwi. Miach ochotę zwymiotować. Wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Zobaczył płonącą chimerę ze spalonymi żołnierzami wokół -Dowódco! Mordrag odwrócił się. Zobaczył grupę młodych gwardzistów. Emanował od nich strach. Ich oczy pełne były przerażenia. -Dowódca naszego transportera i sierżant Awar zginęli. Czekamy na rozkazy! Przejrzał ich wzrokiem. Jedyni, którzy wyszli cało z chimery. Poczuł na sobie coś przypomianjącego odpowiedzialność -Słuchajcie! Działko robi nam tu niezły burdel, ale musimy dotrzeć pod ten bunkier! - Wskazał skażony chaosem budynek na wzgórzu - Pilnujcie karabinów..i siebie nawzajem! Naprzód! Rozległy się głośnie okrzyki.Wszyscy zaczęli biec w stronę miejsca wskazanego przez Mordraga. -Dalej,dalej! Ogień wroga nasilił się, rozrywając na kawałki oddział biegnący nieopodal Mordrga. Nagle Mordrag znieruchomiał. Zobaczył plugawego kultystę chaosu mierzącą w jego stronę. Błyskawicznie wycelował i strzelił. Zdawało mu się, że trafił go pomiędzy oczy. Nie zobaczył tego. Pocisk granatnika trafił obok niego odrzucając go kilka metrów w tył. Poczuł w ustach smak krwi. Po młodych gwardzistach nie zostało nic. Ziemia się zatrzęsła. Nie potrafił się podnieść. Poczuł wielki wybuch. Wieża wielkiego Leman Russa (Czołgu szturmowego Gwardii) przemknęła dosłownie obok jego głowy. Upadł twarzą w błoto. - Mam dosyć! - wychrypiał Nic go już nie obchodziło. Leżał pośród kawałków ciał, które przed momentem zwracały się do niego po stopniu. Spojrzał na wielką postać, która pomimo mordrerczego ostrzału wroga wycinającego jego kolegów jak muchy poruszała się jak gdyby nic się nie działo. Byłą ogromna. Przypominała mu kogoś. Kosmiczny Marine. W ułamku sekundy pokrwawiony i brudny Mordrag zerwał się na równe nogi pochwycając karabin laserowy. Kosmiczny Marine, nadludzki wojownik Imperatora stąpał tuż obok niego siekąc wrogów Imperium precyzyjnymi seriami ze świętego boltera. Poczuł się jak gdyby nic się nie stało, był pełen energii, choć przed chwilą leżał bezsilnie i nie potrafił wstać. To zaszczyt. Stanie się sławny. Był w pobliżu półboga. Większość gwardzistów z innych regimentów (a w szczególności z regimentu 20 Voxoviańskiego) niebiorących udziału w bitwie mu nie uwierzy. Oczywiście, jeśli cudem przeżyje. Ruszył do ataku z Adeptus Astartes i wszystkimi gwardzistami z pieśnią bojową na ustach ku chwale imperatora. Niestety obecność Wojownika Imperatora nie uczyniła ich nieśmiertelnymi. Biedni gwardziści padali dziesiątkami przykrywając brunatnoczerwoną ziemię dywanem ciał. Nagle jego biegnący obok Gardo (kolega z czasów dzieciństwa) upadł na ziemię z przyduszonym krzykiem. Mordrag błyskawicznie znalazł się tuż przy nim. Spostrzegł, że Gardo nie ma lewej nogi. Zaczął wyjmować zestaw medyczny, gdy Kosmiczny Marine, którego widział wcześniej w pięknym błękitnym pancerzu, teraz cały skąpany w krwi odwrócił się i odezwał się do niego władczym tonem. - Głupcze! Po co zajmujesz się tym śmiertelnikiem, skoro masz szansę walki dla Imperatora! - stanął bokiem spalając nadbiegających kultystów na proch miotaczem ognia trzymanym w jednej ręce. -Chodź za mną, po błogosławieństwo Imperatora! Rozdział 2 -Moohoort! Donośny krzyk rozległ się z sąsiedniej kwatery. Mohort, sierżant Wielkiej Kompanii Logana Grimnara powoli wstał. A niech to...- mruknął i sięgnął po komunikator. -Bracie Mordragu, po pierwsze, masz się odzywać do mnie po stopniu, a po drugie, dobrze wiesz, kiedy zazwyczaj jestem w kantynie więc gęba na kłódkę i naucz się czekać! Oczywiście że Mordrag nie posłucha Mohort uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wrócił do polerowania hełmu. Nie ma dla niego żadnego znaczenia, że jego piękny hełm, zdobiony wilczym ogonem jest tak wypolerowany, że może się w nim niemal przejrzeć. Ma z nim związanych tyle wspomnień.. Statek ,,Kieł Wilka'' leciał teraz na planetę Haaran w celu zdławienia rebelii Chaosu. Jego oddział wraz z pomocą dwóch innych miał wspomóc braci z zakonu Kruczej Gwardii. Skoro oni sobie nie poradzili, to musi być naprawdę nie w porządku.'' Spogląda na charakterystyczną rysę obok soczewki. Powstałą ona, gdy został trafiony przez najlepszego wojownika ognia Bor'kan jaki ponoć istniał. No tak, byłego. Przecież skończył rozsadzony celnym strzałem z boltera. - Wystrzelonym przeze mnie- odezwał się jakiś głos Mohort błyskawicznie się odwrócił, zdając sobie sprawę, że jakimś cudem mówił na głos. On! Kosmiczny Marine! Na dodatek dał się podejść. W drzwiach stał Mordrag. -Przecież ci mówiłem, że masz czekać!- warknął Mohort Mordrag niespeszony podszedł i usiadł na sienniku poklepując go po ramieniu. -Za bardzo cię znam. W każdej chwili będziemy nad Haaran i wspomożemu tych biednych gwardzistów. Ha! Potężna Krucza Gwardia nie zapanowywuje nad tym chaosem na dole skoro nawet nas, Kosmicznych Wilków wzywają na pomoc! Rozległ się alarm. Mordrag i Mohort wstali. -Masz tu swoją kantynę- zaśmiał się Mordrag Mohort się po komunikator. -Drużyna Gorax, drużyna Ulrich, sygnał, spotykamy się w ładowni!- odwrócił się do Mordraga- przygotuj pancerz i broń. Spotykamy się w ładowni. Ładownia była ogromna. Wypełniały ją odgłosy silników odrzutowych i zapach ozonu i paliwa rakietowego. Mordrag wraz z Mohortem i drużyną Boagrius z zachwytem podeszli do drużyny taktycznej Ulrich i oddziału dewastatorów Ulrich pod dowództwem sierżanta Esila. Na wszystkich czekały trzy lądowniki. Trzy drużyny utworzyły krąg a sierżant Esil zabrał głos. -Powtórzmy jeszcze raz najważniejsze cele:Powinniśmy bez przeszkód wylądować w pobliżu świątyni Khorna. Moja drużyna będzie się trzymać na wschód od świątyni osłaniając wasze natarcie. Następnie skierujemy się do stolicy Haaran i wspomożemy naszych braci Astartes i gwardzistów Imperialnych w oswobodzeniu Haaran i oczyszczeniu jej z sił chaosu. Powodzenia, bracia! -Do dzieła! -Krzyknął Mohort.Trzy drużyny rozeszły się do lądowników. Mordrag był bardzo podekscytowany. Zapiął specjalne pasy i rozejrzał się. Przez miejsce na grodzie widać było tylko parę thunderhawków i uganiających się wszędzie serwitorów. Obok niego drużyna Boagrius z Mohortem na czele siedzieli w absolutnym spokoju. Grodzie gwałtownie się zamknęły. Rozległ się odgłos silników rakietowych. Komunikator odezwał się komputerowym dźwiękiem. -Trzy -Dwa -Jeden Wszystko wokół zawyło.Pierwszy lądownik wystrzelił. Mordrag obiegł wzrokiem wnętrze kapsuły. Miał nadzieję, że nie skończy w wielkiej kuli ognia jak coś pójdzie nie tak. Drugi lądownik wystrzelił i natychmiast znikł w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Stracił poczucie czasu. Chrobot serwomotorów przeciągał się w nieskończoność. Rozległ się trzask zamykanej grodzi i przeciągłe wycie. Poczuł się wgniatany w fotel. -Zaczynajmy-mruknął. Kapsuła wystrzeliła. Mordrag przez chwilę poczuł ogromny nacisk, Pancerz wspomagany błyskawicznie zniwelował to odczucie. Wszyscy śpiewali pieśni bojowe, on jednak przypominał sobie cele misji. Haaran była planetą podporządkowującą się Imperium, o wielkim na dodatek znaczeniu strategicznym oraz była bogata w surowce. Jednak wykryto na niej obecność Chaosu. Legiony Pożeraczy Światów i Władców Nocy zbierają teraz na niej okrutne żniwo. Chaos. Mordrag wzdrygnął się od samego słowa. Na Haaran wysłan siły liczące cztery regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej z planety Tetron oraz siły uderzeniowe zakonu Kruczej Gwardii. A teraz lecimy my, Kosmiczne Wilki. Sytuacja stała się zdecydowanie gorsza, niż oczekiwano. Siły CHaosu dziesiątkują sił Imperium a my mamy ich tylko wspomóc w walce. Czyli pewnie będziemy musieli rozwalić cały Legion Chaosu jako trzy oddziały. Na dodatek wylądujemy w samym środku oblężenia stolicy Haaran. Pięknie. Nagle coś zakłóciło lot. Przeszywający odgłos odbicia się metalu o skałę wstrząsnął kapsułą. -Znosi nas!- warknął Sverker, konsyliarz oddziału. -Spokój!- uciszył go Mohort. Kapsuła nabrała niebezpiecznej prędkości. Licznik odległości zaskakująco szybko spadał. Rozległo się wielkie wycie, oznajmujące wkroczenie w atmosferę planety. Mordrag przygotował się. Ogromne, wstrząsające uderzenie omal nie przecięło kapsuły na pół. Drużyna Boagrius błyskawicznie się ogarnęła i wypadłą na zewnątrz. -Oddział, zabezpieczyć teren- szepnął Mohort. Cała drużyna wykorzystała otwartą kapsułę jako osłonę i utworzyła krąg, kryjąc się za opadniętymi grodziami. -Gdzie my jesteśmy?- powiedział Mordrag. Dopiero teraz Wilki zorientowały się, że coś jest nie tak. Wokół porastała dżungla. Korony wielkich drzew niemal zasłaniały gwiazdę słoneczną. Słychać było tylko śpiew ptaków i zgrzytanie pancerzy. -Vox nie działa- Zameldował Ragnok. -Ciekawe, gdzie zniosło pozostałych- mruknał Mordrag Mohort przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, lecz po chwili odwrócił się do oddziału. Naprzód!- rozkazał Szli przez około trzy godziny, starając się ze wszystkich sił, by nikt ich nie usłyszał. W końcu Mordrag zauważył cienką strużkę dymu unoszącą się między drzewami. -Spójrzcie..-Szepnął Zaczęli się skradać w stronę dymu. W oddali było słychać krzyki. -Teraz naprawdę cicho-wyszeptał Mohort. Gdy byli już przy miejscu słychać było również śpiew. Ukryli się w zaroślach. Sverker ostrożnie wychylił głowę. Po kilku sekundach schował ją i podszedł do klęczącego na kolanie Mohorta. -Wyglądają mi na kultystów. Jest ich około trzydziestu. Chyba wykonują jakąś ofiarę. Mohort nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. W soczewkach jego hełmu odbijał się Mordrag, Sverker, Ragnok, Olaf i Helmir. Dwaj ostatni cicho ubezpieczali tyły. Ani razu nie zabrali głosu. W końcu odezwał się swym potężnym głosem. -Mamy przewagę zaskoczenia. Przecież mamy za zadanie pozbyć się plugastwa Chaosu, czyż nie? Zaczniemy od miejsca, gdzie Sverker wypatrzył wroga. Zastosujemy taktykę Watachy. -Po potyczce rozejrzyjmy się trochę...może trafimy na zakładnika, na jakiś trop, gdzie się znajdujemy. Oczywiście... jeżeli przeżyjemy. -Wytłuc wszystko, co nie jest związane i nie nosi na sobie znamion Chaosu...-Westchnął Ragnok. Zaczynajmy- Rozkazał Mohort Krzyki kultystów zmieniły się w niezrozumiały bełkot. Prawdopodobnie rytuał zmierzał ku końcowi. Mordrag bezszelestnie nacisnął guzik przy pasie. W jego ręce pojawił się ozdobiony własnoręcznie runami granat, -Za Imperatora i Wszechojca, bracia- powiedział i rzucił. Granat leniwie potoczył się w sam środek skupiska kultystów. Jeden z nich na jego widok zdążył tylko otworzyć usta. Eksplozja zmiotła cały pierwszy krąg wyznawców, a po stojącym na środku kapłanie nie został nawet ślad. Mordrag wyskoczył pierwszy, a reszta oddziału wyszła za nim otwierając ogień z bolterów. Najbliżsi zaskoczeni kultyści nie zdążyli nawet sięgnąć po broń, gdyż pociski boltowe rozrywały ich na drobne kawałki. Mordrag chwycił kultystę jedną ręką, a drugą trzymającą miecz łańcuchowy przeciął następnego na dwoje. Puścił trupa. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jest otoczony pierścieniem skomlących wyznawców Chaosu. Za Imperatora!!!!- Wykrzyknął. Wyjął nóż energetyczny. Kultyści natarli ze wszystkich stron naraz. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Brat Mordrag